


Another level of fucked up

by I_am_clexa



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, F/F, G!p Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, drug addict, hooker clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_clexa/pseuds/I_am_clexa
Summary: Lexa does drug all different kinds.Clarke fucks people all different kinds.Lexa pays Clarke money to get laid. She turn up late.-----It's going to be one hell of a ride:)





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa sits in her living room watching her clock tick by. "She should have been her 10 minutes ago" Lexa thinks to herself. Lexa huff getting annoyed she doesn't like people wasting her time. While Lexa waiting she pulls out some vodka and takes a big shoot. She can barely remember the day that it used to burn her throat but now it was like she didn't taste it at all like I had burned all of her taste buds away so that she could drink it like water. 

She pulls out the little bag of white powder and puts it into lines on the table just in front of her. She leans down until she can suck all the powder in by her nose. When she stands back up it's dizzy for a moment, she feels the chemical moving around in her body to make her feel a little less alive, to Lexa it's the greatest feeling in the world.

There a knock at the door and Lexa thinks finally. She walks toward the door and takes a deep breathe before she opens it. She open the door but she doesn't look to see who it is she already knows. "You're late" Lexa says as she closes the door.

"Sorry" the person mumbles.

"It's not professional of you" Lexa makes the comment and she gets her guest a drink but not vodka she knows that they don't like having strong drinks which blows Lexa mind completely. 

"Should we go upstairs?" 

"No" Lexa says as she sits back down on the sofa.

Lexa just watches her guest not knowing what to do with herself. 

"Sit down Clarke " Lexa says as she pats the space next to her. The girl sits down next to her. 

Lexa sees where the girls eyes land, they land on the table just informant of her with 2 lines left.

"You want some?" Lexa asks.

"Oh, no no" Clarke reply quickly.

Lexa just nods her head. 

"How old are you again, Clarke?" Lexa asks as she lights up her cigar. 

"E-eighteen" Lexa nods her head.

"You're a little young to be doing this kind of work aren't you?" Lexa asks she knows that it was a offensive question but she like pushing people's buttons.

"Well, you still fuck me" Clarke comments.

"True, very true" Lexa chuckles. 

Lexa looks at the girl trying to figure out why she's chose this type of job. Lexa knows she gets paid a lot for what she does, she knows this because she pays Clarke a lot of money and sometimes it's just to talk. 

"I'm 24" Lexa feels the need to speak up.

"I know" Clarke replys "you have told me before".

"Of course I have" Lexa chuckles. 

"How many clients have you had today?" Lexa asks.

"Em one" Lexa nods her head. 

"That's why you where late?" Lexa asks she shift on the chair for face Clarke a little more.

"Y-yes" Clarke clear her throat.

"Who was it?" Lexa asks staring into Clarke blue eyes. Clarke feels that Lexa staring into her sole, she knows Lexa doing this to get the truth out of her. But Clarkes not allowed to share things about her clients. 

"I can't tell you that"Clarkes says.

Lexa just looks away from her and look at the clock. "I will have you for an hour, plus the time you wasted, let go" Lexa says as she stands up from the chair. She puts out her hand for Clarke and she accepts it. Lexa leads her into her bedroom. Clarke knows everything about Lexa, she knows what turn her on what she enjoys and how she like to take Clarke. She has to know after all this is her job. 

Clarke walks in and sits on the bed. Lexa shuts the door but is still facing it when she speaks "undress". Lexa breathe out.

She hears Clarke undressing herself just behind her. She hears Clarkes breathing hitch that's when Lexa knows she naked. But Lexa doesn't turn around just yet. 

They both know that right now Lexa in control. Lexa turn around a looks up and down Clarkes body, she beautif- Lexa stops herself for thinking that. 

Lexa swallows as she stares into blue eyes. "Undress me" she watches Clarke slowly walk towards her.

Clarke unbuttons Lexa shirt, when it's all unbuttoned she pushes it off Lexa shoulders leaving her in her sport bra and pants. Clarke knows that Lexa doesn't take her sports bra off during sex so she leaves it on and moves down to Lexa pants.

She unbutton her pants and pushes them down her legs so Lexa can step out of them. When she does she just wearing her sports bra and boxers. Clarke ask permission with her eyes and Lexa gives her a nod. Clarke pulls down Lexa boxers and Lexa moan when her member hits her stomach. 

Clarkes waiting for what Lexa tells her to do next, Lexa definitely her most endowed clients, she actually looks forward to sleeping with Lexa because she can make her feel things that her other clients never do. Clarke such I a breath when Lexa hand comes up to her check this is to intimate they don't even kiss each other when they fuck. Clarke supposes that's all it is, is a fuck nothing more I mean she does get paid to do her job, why would Lexa want someone like her she just a stupid whore. She brought back to her thoughts when she feels her head being pushed only slightly. Right this wasnt a intimate moment this was Lexa wanted to her head. Clarkes shakes her head to clean the thought of that type of Lexa . She gets on her knees and look up to green one boring into her own. She know Lexa likes it when Clarke keeps eye contact when she's giving her head. 

Clarke keeps eye contact and she pumps Lexa dick a few times before licking from her ball to the head of her dick she hears Lexa take in a breath above her. She takes the rest of Lexa in her mouth, she feels Lexa hands go in her hair encouraging her to go deeper. "That's it baby" Clarke moans at the name and Lexa bucks her hips. Clarke sucks Lexa off for another ten minutes her jaws begging to hurt not that she's not used to giving head it's just Lexas big. Luckily for her Lexa pulls away and guessers Clarkes to stand and she does. Once Clarkes stand she runs a hand down Clarke body she runs her hand until she runs her fingers through Clarkes wetness. And she soaked considering Lexa hasn't done anything to her yet it's kind of surprising but of course it's a good ego boost for Lexa knowing that she made Clarke this wet and she was the only one getting pleasured.

Clarke moans when Lexa pushes and fingering inside the blonde. "Fuck" Lexa just smirks, she pumps her finger in and out of Clarke enjoy the wetness and the way her inner walls are fluttering around her. Her dicks becoming jealous. She removes her finger and pushes Clarke back on her bed. She turns Clarke over so the she laying on her stomach. She pushes Clarkes head into the pillows and pulls her so that her ass is in the perfect place for Lexa to fuck her. Lexa grabs a condom and rips the package. She rolls it down her length. 

She teases Clarke more by running her dick through her lips. She hears the blonde moan, once she had enough of the blonde juices on her dick. She lines herself up and slowly pushes in. Even though Clarkes her to fuck she still wants to the girl to feel comfortable and she knows if she slammed straight into her without giving her time to relax and get used to Lexa being inside her she could seriously harm the girl. 

She starts off slow but once Clarke start bouncing back into her she soon picks up the pace. She start pounding into the blonde, she grips the blondes her and tugs on it only making her moan louder and louder. She pulls the blonde up in all fours and grabs her by the neck. Clarke knows Lexa can get rough sometime but she loves it. Lexa hold her up roughly and squeezed her neck a little so she chokes. She continues pounding into the blonde and she feels Clarkes orgasm starting to build. 

"Le-I'm gonna oh my god lex" she doesn't get any other word out because she hits her orgasm.

Lexa pushes her back into the pillows, she doesn't give Clarke a chance to recover and she starts fucking her like an animal again. Lexa feels her bull tighten. She movement becomes out of rhythm and she cums and stills inside of Clarke.

"Fuck" Lexa says and she pulls out of Clarke and flops down on the bed next to her, both catching their breathes.

After a few moment of catching there breaths Clarkes breaks the silence "I need to get going" Lexa glances over at the time and sees she only has a few minutes left of Clarke time and she lets out a sigh. 

"Yeah, yeah of course the money on the side over there" Lexa points over to her bed room counter. 

Lexa watches Clarke dress herself, she watches Clarke take the money. 

"Can you pass me what in the top draw?" Lexa asks. 

Clarkes open it and it's a pack of needles with white powder. She shakes her head and takes them out. When she turns she see Lexa pouring herself a drink of vodka. Clarke throws then to Lexa on the bed. Lexa looks up surprised. 

"You don't have to do it Lexa" Clarkes says shaking her head.

Lexa looks over at the clock. "Your times up"


	2. I don't want your pity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

It's been over a week since Clarke came round Lexa's. Lexa usually just texts the girl when she wants for fuck and Clarke comes round a few hours later. The one thing that Lexa didn't understand is that she never came round during the day time it's like she has another job. Lexa decides that she will see Clarke tonight but maybe not to fuck just to talk as when Lexa feels lonely that's what they do, talk.

Lexa been trying to get Clarke to come round her all week but Clarke says she busy. 

Lexa: Hey, come round mine at 9. 

That's all Lexa says as she sends off the text. She knows it sounds more like and orders but after all she is paying Clarke. Clarke doesn't answer straight away which leaves Lexa watching her phone. When it lights up with the blonde names on it she grabs it.

Princess: I can't tonight. 

Lexa re-reads the message over again Clarkes never said no to her before this week, was she to rough last time? No Clarke like it rough well that's what Lexa thinks she never asked her.

Lexa: what do you mean not tonight, are you seeing someone else?

Lexa try's not to think about Clarke with someone else. She try's shaking the thought out off her head because she likes to think she's the only one to see Clarke that way.

Princess: I'm busy Lexa, tomorrow okay?

Lexa: I'll pay you double, triple if you come tonight. 

Lexa doesn't know why she just said that but she really wants to see the blonde. Not that she will ever admit that.

Princess : fine tonight, but I can't come over until 11 okay? 

Lexa: why eleven? 

Princess: bye Lexa, cya tonight.

Lexa wonders what Clarkes doing and why she can't come over until later.   
\---------------

It's 10:55pm and Lexa watching the clock tick by slowly, she more excited to see Clarke. She quickly downs the rest of her drink and puts the glass away just in time for a knock on the door. 

When she open it she sees Clarke wrapped up in a hat and scarf she looks kinda cute Lexa thinks. Lexa clears her throat and step aside for Clarke to come in. 

She sees Clarke shivering when she removing her coat and scarf. 

"Why didn't you drive?" Lexa asks.

"Because I can't drive" Clarke says as she hand her coat over to Lexa.

"But your 18" Lexa says.

"So" Clarke shrugs her shoulders 

Lexa hands Clarke a drink of orange juice. 

"So what do you have in mind tonight?" Clarke asks because Lexa paying her triple. 

"Emm talking" Lexa says as she sits on the couch.

"Just talking?" Clarkes says as she slowly sits down next to Lexa. 

"Yes" Lexa reply taking a gulps of her vodka. 

"So you're paying me triple to talk to you, Lexa get a therapist." Clarkes shakes her head. 

"No, I want to know more about you" Lexa says searching blue eyes. 

"There's nothing to know" Clarke mumbles as she starts playing with her hands. 

"How did you get into this job?" Lexa asks because Clarke so beautiful and she just doesn't understand. Lexa watches as Clarkes walls start to build even higher. 

"You pay me to fuck you, nothing else Lexa so just tuck me and get it over with"

"Well tonight I'm paying to answer my questions" Lexa watches Clarke shift in her seat.

Clarke stands and starts grabbing her coat and putting it on. 

"Where are you going?" Lexa asks as she rushes over to Clarke.

"Out" 

"You just got here Clarke"

"I'm not answering your questions Lexa, you don't need to know anything about me you just need to fuck me" Clarke shakes her head, "don't worry about paying me" Clarke pulls the door open but before she can leave Lexa grabs her arm.

"You're not leaving" Lexa says "I've been trying to see you all week, so you're staying until our session over" Lexa pulls her in and shuts the door.

"Sit down" Lexa says firmly, she's standing front on the front door like a guard dog but it's only because she doesn't want Clarke to leave.

Clarke sighs but sits down.

"You don't wanna talk about it find, just say okay?" Lexa asks.

"Why? Why do you want me to stay?" 

"Because I like you company, believe or not Clarke I don't just like fucking You" 

Lexa sits down next to Clarke and turns the to on, she looks over at the clock she knows their session or whatever the hell they call it will end in a hour which means Clarke will then leave.

They are both watching the tv in silence when Lexa speak up. "What do you like in bed?" Lexa asks she sees Clarke going slightly red by the question.

"It doesn't matter what I like, it's whatever you like" 

"I wanna know what you like" Lexa asks the question again.

"I don't know" Clarke replies

"You don't know?" Lexa asks confused how does Clarke not know what she likes in bed, she has sex with people for a living.

"No, I never had the chance to see what I would like, it's just whatever my client wants they get" Clarke mumbles but she doesn't look at Lexa.

"So how long have you been doing this?" 

"Nearly a year" 

Lexa nods her head and looks away she been doing this since she was 17. 

"So where do you live then" Lexa asks as she shifts on the couch closer to Clarke.

"None of your business" Clarke whispers keeping her eyes on the tv. Lexa just chuckle at how stubborn Clarkes being.

"I'll find out sonnet or later" 

"Doubt it" Lexa doesn't miss the sadness in Clarkes voice but she doesn't push any more 

"What time your next clie-" 

"Lets talk about you Lexa" Clarkes says finally looking at Lexa, Lexa can see that Clarkes had enough of the questions and that's the most Lexa going to get out of her for tonight even if it was nothing. "Why do you take drug? Or why do you drink?" Lexa can see some angry in Clarke eyes when she talks about Lexa addiction.

"When I was your age, no younger when I was 16 i lost someone special to me and that's how I handle it." Lexa says taking in a breath.

"So what your still not over it ?" Lexa doesn't miss the harsh tone in Clarke voice. 

"No, I am if not I wouldn't fuck you but I guess it's just stayed with me" 

"You don't want to get help?" 

"No" but little did Clarke know she was Lexa help.

Lexa looks at the clock it's nearly midnight Clarke will be leaving soon Lexa ignores her stomach drop with the thought of Clarke leaving for go knows how long. 

"It's late I need to go home" Clarke stands and starts wrapping herself with her coat and scarf as tight as she can. 

"Let me drive you" Lexa offers as she too starts taking her coat.

"No it's fine" Clarke refuses her offer. 

"Clarke it's freezing outside and it's dark you are not walking.

"It's not like I haven't before" Clarke mumbles, Lexa knows she talking about the times after sex that Lexa would just get high and pass out. 

"Well I am tonight" Lexa grabs her keys and opens the door for Clarke. 

"You don't have too" Clarke reminds her again.

Clarke gets in Lexa car after her they both sit in silence together until Lexa realise she doesn't even know where Clarke lives. "I need to know where you live now Clarke, it would be helpful" Lexa chuckles and Clarke just rolls her eyes and hands her a piece of paper. 

Lexa unfolds the piece of paper and looks at the word written on it. Lexa never heard of the place before the only thing she knownis that it's not the best. Lexa nods her head and continues driving this time in the right direction.she didn't realise how far Clarke actually lived from her. "You walked all this way?" Lexa asked amazed

"Yup" Lexa notices that Clarke become quieter the closer they get to where she lives. 

"You can stop here" Clarkes says and Lexa look out the window to where Clarke looking and it breaks Lexa heart Now she know why Clarke didn't want to tell her where she lived. Lexa looks around and sees hooker not Clarkes type but the hookers that stand on the end of a road, she see men in cars that are clearly triple Clarkes age, "they probably have children and wife's" Lexa thinks to herself. Lexa sees a gang with hand guns walking passed the car. "This is probably why Clarke doesn't freak out when she pulls out her drugs she just so use to it" Lexa minds running wild with thoughts, but she brought out of her thoughts when Clarke goes for the door but Lexa locks it.

Clarke pulls the door again "let me out Lexa" she tried the door again but I doesn't move.

"You love here?" Lexa asked on complete shock. 

"I don't want your pity Lexa" 

Lexa doesn't say anything but starts her car up again and turn it around heading back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"Lexa what are you doing?" Clarke asks as Lexa driving away from her home. 

"You coming back to mine" Lexa says as she picks up the speed.

"What? Why?" Clarke ask while shaking her head.

"Because" Lexa says she doesn't know why she doing this, well she does it's just that she won't admit it to Clarke that she care about her.

"Because?! What!" Lexa surprised Clarke shouts. "You feel sorry for me! Don't! I don't need anyone but myself" clarke feels the angry rising within her, she doesn't like people taking pity on her.   
"Stop the god dam car, now!" Lexa look over to her and she's scared so she pull the car over. Clarke grabs her bag open the door but before she slams it she say "don't call me again" then she slams the door. Lexa sits there for a few second before her gut instinct kicks in and she open her driver door and goes after Clarke. 

She's walking down the same road that Clarke just did but she doesn't see her anywhere. Until she sees blonde hair turn a corner. She chase after her. "Clarke!" Lexa says a little out of breath, God the drugs are taking their toll on her. She used to be extremely fit and could run for miles but now she couldn't even chase the blonde down the street.

"What?!" Clarke turns around.

"Just come back to my place with me okay"

"So what I can watch you get high and drunk? No thank you" Clarke turn back around and continues walking away. Lexa just follows her. 

"No Clarke I won't I promise just don't go back there" Lexa begging and she never does this.

"Why not? Why do you even care you pay me to fuck you, I'm a whore so just leave me alone" 

"And I'm a druggy and a alcoholic, but that doesn't mean I don't care, Clarke" Lexa stop laughing in front of her.

Lexa searching her eyes. "Well maybe you shouldn't care about me Lexa, you know nothing about me."

"So tell me about you, tell me everything. I care" Clarke eyes light up for a second someone actually cares about her. 

They are interrupted by a man who pulled up in a car and honks his horn at Clarke. "Hey baby, come some where private?" The man smiles. Lexa can see her double Clarke age maybe even tripe. 

"Don't do this" Lexa beg but Clarke turn around to the man. "Of course" she smiles so big. A fake smile Lexa sees. "I have business to attend to bye Lexa" that's all Clarke days before she's getting into the car with that man and he goes speeding off. 

Lexa walks back to her car and sits inside. She sits there heavily breathing before she punches the steering wheel and yells. 

 

Lexa speed all the way home. When she home she head straight up the stairs and open the draw she know to well she grabs the needle and powder. As she heats up the powder so it turn into a liquid she's ducks it into the needle. She sits on the bed and slowly allowing the needle to break through her skin. She injects the substance into her blood stream, she then lays back to feel her entire body go numb and relaxed. Soon after this her eyes close.

Lexa doesn't contact Clarke as she knows that's she won't get an answer from the blonde it's hard because know Lexa messed up the only chance she has to even see the blonde. 

Lexa hasn't had sex in a month, she hasn't seen Clarke in a month, she's not going to pay another girl to do it because she only wants Clarke to be that girl.

She decides that it's been long enough and that she need to see the blonde.

Lexa: tonight? 

That's all Lexa says before she send the text off to her. 

Lexa waits around her phone all day but gets no answer she knew that the blonde wouldn't bother answering her and that she didn't want to see her anymore.

It's been a few days since Lexa send the text she still has no reply. She wonders if Clarke has found someone else who pays her as well as Lexa did. She wonders if the blondes okay and what's she doing. "She probably fucking someone else" Lexa thinks but she shakes her head she doesn't want to think about that right now. No right now all she want to do it take the powder that's in line on her table, well she also want to do Clarke but that's not an option anymore.

She lean down and suck in the powder god she love the feel after the dizziness.

She switchs on her TVs and pours herself a drink.

Doesn't like tapping at the door. She thinks nothing of it so she ignores it until it doesn't stop so she get annoyed and answers it. She pulls the door open to revel Clarke. Standing there with a hat covering her face and she all wrapped up like the last night Lexa saw her.

"Clarke?" Lexa says as she moves a side to allow the blonde inside, Clarke walks inside and start talking off her things.

Lexa watches her throw her thing on the sofa and in second Clarkes drops to her knees infromt of Lexa and begin undoing Lexa belt. 

"Clarke, wait" clarke continues undoing it "stop" Lexa says and she pulls Clarke so she standing. It's the first time she gets to see the blonde face on a month and god how it's changed. Her skin no longer pale and even but blue and purple, she has bags under her eyes. Lexa looks down Clarke body as she can see that she's lost weight a lot of it. She see why Clarke was wearing her scarf, hand print around her neck.

"Who did this to you" Lexa grits gesturing to the blue and purple skin around her eye.

"Lexa can we jus-"

"No! Who did this to you ?" 

"One of my clients he get a bit aggressive that's all"

"That's all?! What his name!"

"You know I can't tell you that" 

"Tell me! Now!" Clarke backed up against the wall by Lexa body.

Clarke swallows, she find Lexa being attractive and scary at the same time but she secretly loves how Lexa being protective because she the first person to care about Clarke. Clarkes surprised when she feel Lexa hand gently touching her face, it make her sick in a breath. "Your to beautiful to be doing this job" Lexa whispers and Clarke swears if Lexa wasn't this close to her she would miss what she was saying.

Blue meets green. 

"I just need some money" Clarke mumbles.

Lexa nods her head and takes out her wallet. She hand Clarke 200 dollars. Then she backs away from Clarke and sits back down on the couch. 

"You got what you wanted you can leave now" Clarke doesn't understand how quickly Lexa changes one second ago she called Clarke beautiful.

"Lex-" 

"It is enough?" Lexa asks. 

Clarke nods but add "let me work for it" Lexa turn to look at Clarke "please I don't want to be charity case" 

Lexa nods her head. And pats the stop next to her. Clarke quickly to sit. 

"Undress" Lexa mumbles still watching the tv.

Clarke nods and take off her clothes.

When she done Lexa looks over her body, she can now she the girls rib cadge, and other bones Lexa sure that she should be able to see.

"Lay back" 

"Don't you want me to undress you?" Clarkes asks because that's usually how it goes.

"No, now lay back" Clarke nods and lay back on the sofa.

Lexa pushes Clarkes legs open. "When was the lest time you where with someone?" 

"Not for a few days" Clarke says.

Lexa nods but it confused Clarke why Lexa asked her that.

Lexa pays down between Clarke legs it's the first time she been down on Clarke, which Clarkes finding weird that she's doing it now.

Clarke shivers when Lexa kisses around her sex, Lexa lips have never been on her before. Everything that is happening is extremely weird to her. 

Lexa does her first taste and licks Clarke from her entrance to her clit. Clarke moan loud she's never had someone do this to her before as they just use her for their own pleasure and not care about her but this she decide just after one lick is what she likes in bed. Lexa soon finds her clit and does tight small circle with her Tongue

"Oh fuck lex!" Lexa feels Clarke hands run through her hair and it encourages her more. She starts sucking hard, Clark starts bucking, so she hold her down, she going to give Clarke the most amount of pleasure she can with just her month.

Lexa pushes a finger into the blonde and with a few pumps the blonde cum but Lexa not done as she wants to hit the blonde g spot.

She adds another finger and pumper faster but keep sucking on her clit.

Lexa feels Clarke body arch and she start shaking. She screaming Lexa name. The slowly pulls her finger out and suck on them making sure Clarke watching and she sit back in the chair watching the blonde trying to recover from the state Lexa just put her in.

"Your jobs done" Lexa says "you can leave or stay."

Clarke sits up and start putting on her clothes and Lexa try's to pretends she not hurt but when Clarke doesn't get up from the chair and just continue watching to with her, there's a smirk on both their faces.


	4. A/N

Hey guys,

I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm sorry for that but I've been really busy.

I do think I plan to start writing any of my fics again as I just don't have to time anymore to do so.

I know you guys loved my fics and that meant a lot and I am really sorry that you will no longer be getting updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue as I still don't know :) also let me know what you think :)


End file.
